1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building systems and, more specifically, to an independent block building system for configuring furniture, walls, flooring, table tops and the like. The present invention comprises a plurality of independent puzzle-like block members that work in conjunction with one another to form a surface for aesthetic and functional purposes. The block members can be any of a multitude of shapes, sizes, thicknesses, colors and other such variables. Block members are manufactured of a material including, but not limited to, wood, leather, stone, glass, resin, steel and resilient substances like rubber and dense foam or a composite of any number/variety of materials. Block members are placed adjacently to form or cover the desired object. A cushioning material or cushioning system, etc. may be employed as a base for the block members with any of a plurality of attachment and/or securing methods including hook and loop fasteners, strings, bungees, interlocking blocks, framework and frictional engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other building methods for providing furniture pieces, flooring and wall coverings. While these building methods may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.